Ai no Seikatsu
by Asaka Shinju
Summary: Short story A-Z SasuHina's. Setiap chap, satu huruf. Special for SHDL  :3 RnR? Chap 2!UP B - Become One?
1. Aishiteru

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yah, seperti bisanya; AU – OOC – Gaje – Short story.**

**SasuHina – and many other pairing**

"**Don't like, don't read!"**

**.**

**.  
><strong>

**.**

**Aishiteru**

Sepasang _onyx_ menatap penuh kagum akan mahakarya Tuhan yang begitu sempurna—baginya. Tanpa berkedip, matanya terus menatapnya, memperhatikan setiap pergerakan gadis tersebut—sekecil apapun itu.

Gadis di sebelahnya menoleh, tersenyum lembut—seperti biasa—ke arahnya.

Sudah setengah jam waktu terlewat, namun tak ada sepatah katapun terucap, membiarkan sunyi menemani. Tak lama kemudian, tangan si pemilik _onyx_ terjulur untuk membelai lebut sutra indigo panjang sepinggang milik sang gadis, menyingkirkan helai demi helai—untuk melihat wajah manis tersebut lebih jelas—dan kemudian menyisipkannya di telinga gadis itu.

Menoleh karena terkejut, senyum lembut kembali terukir—tak lupa dengan tatapan heran di paras manis tersebut. Sasuke, pemilik _onyx_ berdiri menghadap sang gadis, kemudian menunduk untuk mensejajarkan wajahnya pada wajah si gadis. Ia mengatakan sesuatu yang membuat gadis di hadapannya merona merah, sebelum mempertemukan bibir mereka berdua.

"Hinata, _aishiteru_."

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Tsuzuku.**

Sankyuu for reading.

**K/note:**

**[Start] — **Yak! Hadir kembali dengan fict gaje yang baru. E'he~ entah kenapa banyak ide berkeliaran di dalam otak (sinting) milikku! Yah … daripada idenya keburu kabur, mending tulis deh, daripada lupa.

**[Story] — **Apa? Ini drabbles / short story A-Z SasuHina, lho~! Yah, mungkin satu chapter satu huruf dulu. Biarkanlah saya yang lemah (pemalas) ini berisitirahat sejenak untuk menjernihkan otak dari pikiran-pikiran bejat dan nista yang berkeliaran. **Special for SHDL! **Akhirnya bisa juga buat fic untuk SHDL~!

**[OOT] —** Akun yang ini sama kayak yang Kise Tachibana. Kalau akun yang itu aku lupa Pass. Jadi, buat baru. Kalau forgot password, percuma. Aku udah gedeg /bletak

**[Finish] —** Ada yang bersedia menekan tulisan berwarna biru di bawah?


	2. Become One?

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yah, seperti bisanya; AU – OOC – Gaje – Short story.**

**SasuHina – and many other pairing**

"**Don't like, don't read!"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Become One?**

Pernah terpikirkan oleh Sasuke untuk memiliki pacar, istri, pasangan hidup, _uke_ (tentu saja dia yang jadi _seme_-nya. Kenapa? Karena dia tidak mau menjadi _uke_)—atau apapun itu yang dapat memberikan keturunan. Lihatlah! Wajah halus, lembut, bebas jerawat, flek hitam, dan sejenisnya milik Sasuke (terima kasih, _Mens Bi_*_re_)** hampir** menyerupai wajah Itachi!

Keriput sialan!

Memang sih, untuk ukuran laki-laki umur tiga puluh satu seperempat itu 'belum bisa dikatakan tua'. Ingat, **belum**.Tapi 'kan, malu juga kalau udah kepala tiga belum punya pacar. Gengsi, dong. Ganteng-ganteng tapi enggak laku. Yah, bukannya enggak laku, tapi belum memiliki pasangan hidup yang sesuai kriteria. Biasa, Uchiha emang gitu; seleranya tinggi.

Hingga suatu hari, ada aja karyawan baru di kantor tempat Sasuke kerja. Yang Sasuke denger-denger, sih karyawan baru itu cantik—enggak cantik-cantik amat, tapi manis banget, pinter, pemalu, feminin, dan jangan lupakan yang paling penting yang tidak Sasuke ketahui; **bohay**. Lihat, udah di-**bold** sama di-underline—saking pentingnya kata tersebut dalam pendeskripsian. Apa perlu di-_italic_?

Tuh 'kan, jadi ngeres.

Sasuke yang awalnya cuek bebek jadi penasaran—banget malah. Awalnya dia 'kan enggak tahu kalau karyawan baru—yang kalau nggak salah namanya Hyuuga Hinata—itu bohay. Tapi, semenjak Kiba—teman sekantor Sasuke—ngasih tahu kalau Hinata itu 'ih waw', Sasuke jadi penasaran.

Hayo, ketahuan kalau mesum.

Pas pertama kali ngelihat Hinata secara langsung, Sasuke langsung jatuh cinta—polinlop—sama Hinata. Sasuke yang emang udah cinta mati sama Hinata, langsung mikir cara buat nyari perhatian tuh cewek.

Pertama, pedekate dulu.

Oke, pendekatan sudah dilakukan, bahkan Sasuke rela nurunin _image_-nya—cakar-cakaran—sama Kiba, Kankurou, Kisame—trio K—juga Shino buat caper sama si karyawan baru itu.

Sudah tiga bulan Hinata bekerja di Akatsuki _corporation_. Enggak jarang juga sang bos, Yahiko, yang terkenal mesum dan sangar—walau sebenarnya bences itu ikut ngegodain Hinata. Yah, biasanya sih istri si bos yang dinginnya nggak kalah sama musim dingin di Rusia pasti ngelemparin si bos_ hentai_ tersebut dengan _frying pan_ atau sofa-sofa di rumah. Udah tahu punya istri, masih aja ngegodain cewek lain. Padahal tuh istri ada di sebelahnya. Nekat amat.

Selama tiga bulan, hubungan Sasuke sama Hinata makin akrab. Tak jarang mereka makan siang berdua di kantin. Sasuke sudah dibutakan oleh cinta. Apa coba hubungannya? Nggak ada, 'kan? Siapa bilang ada.

Yang kasian sih, trio K sama Shino. Tiap kali mau ngedeketin Hinata, Sasuke pasti nyari cara supaya Hinata nggak bareng sama orang-orang itu. Yah, misalnya Sasuke manggil Hinata dan nyuruh ngebenerin _laptop_-nya yang nge-hang secara tiba-tiba dan disengaja, ngajak ke kantin, ngobrol-ngobrol iseng, dan yang lainnya. Ternyata Sasuke bisa _out of character_ ya, kalau deket sama Hinata? Ckck …

Akhrinya penantian tiba. Di _café_ tempat Sasuke dan Hinata biasa jalan-jalan—bahasa kerennya sih, ngedet—Sasuke menyimpan sesuatu dalam saku mantelnya, Sasuke udah nyiapin cincin perak dengan berlian segede tahi lalat orang bule aristokrat nyasar asal Austria tetangga sebelah Sasuke di sekelilingnya. Nggak usah dipikirin, deh. Yang jelas Sasuke mau ngelamar Hinata ceritanya.

"Sa-Sasuke-kun, su-sudah menunggu lama?" suara lembut 'calon istri' terdengar, membuat Sasuke terlonjak kaget dan segera menyimpan cincin tersebut ke dalam sakunya dengan terburu-buru. "Apa itu?" tanya Hinata seraya menunjuk saku mantel Sasuke.

Sasuke geleng-geleng, mirip sendok sayur yang mau putus, "Bukan apa-apa," jawabnya singkat. Sang 'calon istri' tersenyum, kemudian duduk di depan Sasuke.

Deg deg deg deg—hayo, suara apa ini?

Yang jawab ini suara kompor meledak gara-gara orang _British_ masak di dapur berarti gila. Emang siapa yang jawab? Ada, nggak? Kalau ada berarti gila. Eh, nggak ada? Ya udah, siapa yang maksa. Nggak ada, 'kan. Iya, udah! Nggak usah dibahas lagi.

Suara degup jantung Sasuke terdengar jelas. Entah Hinata emang tuli atau enggak denger, dia tenang-tenang aja. Padahal tuh suara jantung jelas amat.

Udah, deh! Cepet ke sesi lamarannya.

"Hinata," panggil Sasuke berusaha untuk tidak gugup, Hinata mendongak menatap _onyx_ Sasuke dengan lembut, "Y-ya, Sasuke-kun?"

…

Hening sejenak.

"Hyuuga Hinata …" Hinata menyengritkan keningnya, tumben-tumbennya Sasuke bersikap gugup ditambah serius sama dengan aneh seperti ini. Tak mau ambil pusing, Hinata memilih diam sampai Sasuke menyelesaikan kalimatnya, "Maukah kau … bersatu denganku?"

Suasana kembali hening. Yang terdengar hanyalah dentingan sendok dan garpu yang digunakan untuk makan oleh para pengunjung yang lainnya. Emang selain buat makan dan mengolah makanan, sendok sama garpu dipake buat apa?

Hinata makin menyengritkan keningnya, alisnya hampir bertautan, menandakan gadis manis tersebut heran akan maksud Sasuke. Bersatu?

Sekilas, pesan terakhir kakaknya yang meninggal akibat kepeleset kulit pisang di kamar mandi lima belas tahun yang lalu melintas di otaknya,

"_Ka-kalau ada o…orang yang menga…jakmu u-untuk be-ber…satu, ha…jar sa-saja dia. K…kau akan me-menger…ti na-nanti_—" Hinata yang enggak ngerti diem aja—'kan dia enggak ngerti—sambil sesenggukan waktu kakaknya udah _end_.

Sekarang beda, umur dua puluh tujuh tidak bisa dikatakan anak-anak. Umur dua puluh tujuh tahun tidak bisa disamakan dengan umur dua belas. Hinata sudah dewasa, dia sudah 'hampir' mengerti masalah orang dewasa. Termasuk 'bersatu' yang dimaksud kakaknya.

Bersatu sama dengan ber—err … ber-ber—ehem—bersetubuh.

Apa? Eh! Itu sih pikiran ngeres Hinata! Bukan saya! Jadi jangan melotot.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Hinata menampar Sasuke dengan keras.

PLAKK—!

"_HENTAI_!" teriak Hinata sebelum meninggalkan Sasuke di _café_ yang meringis kesakitan sambil memegangi pipinya yang memerah—bukan, bukan karena _blushing_, tapi karena tamparan Hinata yang bisa dikatakan 'tidak pelan'. Bukan hanya tamparan dari Hinata, para pengunjung—khususnya cowok—mulai mengerubuni Sasuke. Sepertinya mereka salah paham. Gaswat …

Apa? Salah ketik? Ah, bodo~

"Kasihan ya, cewek tadi. Dia ditipu sama om-om mesum …"

"Ya, beruntung pacarku tidak seperti itu."

"Lihat! Benar 'kan kataku tadi, orang itu memang mesum. Tampangnya saja sudah meyakinkan."

"Sayang, lho … padahal dia cakep—banget malah."

"Itu yang namanya serigala berbulu domba. Luarnya aja cakep dan kelihatan baik, tapi dalemnya bejat. Amit-amit, iiihh …"

Keesokan harinya jangan heran kalau Sasuke tidak masuk kerja tanpa alasan. Dia sedang terbaring tak berdaya sambil bergelung manja di dalam futon dengan kakaknya yang sibuk dan dengan sabar mengkompres lebam dan memar di wajah sang adik 'tercinta'.

Padahal, maksud 'bersatu' yang Sasuke katakan waktu itu adalah bersama-sama membangun keluarga bahagia sampai akhir menutup mata~

Siapa itu yang nyanyi? Udah dibilangin saya lagi narasi! Bukan, bukan makan terasi! Tapi narasi. Saya enggak lagi makan nasi! Apa? Nara Shikamaru? Siapa itu? Udah ah, saya mau narasi lagi.

Yah, maksud Sasuke seperti itulah. Bukan 'bersatu' yang Hinata pikirkan. Padahal Sasuke nggak tahu apa yang Hinata pikirkan.

_Jiraiya sialan!_ Batin Sasuke menggila. Seaindainya ia bertemu dengan kakek mesum berambut putih jabrik tersebut, ingin rasanya ia mencekiknya hingga tewas. Gara-gara ajaran yang Jiraiya berikan pada Sasuke tentang lamaran, sampai lima bulan kedepan Hinata terus menghindar dari Sasuke—membuat Sasuke nangis gelundungan enam hari tujuh malem.

Nggak usah banyak protes. Ikutin aja ceritanya.

Tapi, itu hanya lima bulan. Dan lihat sekarang! Di umurnya yang ke tiga puluh delapan, Sasuke duduk nyaman sambil ngangetin diri di bawah di _kotatsu_ sambil ngelihatin pohon momiji yang ngegugurin daun-daunnya, tentu saja ditemani dengan istri tercinta yang duduk dihadapannya sambil baca buku sastra. Oh, jangan lupakan anak kembarnya yang bermain riang sambil berlari-lari di taman rumah tradisional-nya.

Tuh 'kan, orang sabar disayang Tuhan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Tsuzuku.**

**K/note:**

**[Start] — **Sankyuu for reading.

**[Story] — **Aku tahu, chap ini gaje sangat! EYD berantakan! Cerita nggak nyambung sama judul! Aaaaaahhhhh! /ngebenturin kepala ke meja. Dan … apa itu? Bersetubuh? Hei, jangan salahkan aku! Itu yang sering kubaca di fic-fic-lain-yang-tidak-mau-kusebutkan-milik-siapa. Apa? Rate-nya masih aman, kok. Aku masih alim dan di bawah umur.

**[Finish] — **Semoga kalian puas dengan chap yang ini. Ada yang ingin memberi sumbangan review?

—Pojok balas review—

**Shieri Tjan – **Prologue? Err … karena pendek, ya? Yah, anggap saja begitu ^^"

**Hizuka Miyuki – **Sasu romantis? E'he~ nggak nyadar =3=)a Chap 26? Tentu saja~ itupun kalau diriku ingat /dor. Bercanda~

**Uchihyuu Nagisa – **Tenang, tenang~ chap ke depannya bakal 'sedikit' lebih panjang~ ^^

**Zoroutecchi – **Pendek? /pundung. Gomenne, senpai~ otakku susah diajak berunding buat mikir yang panjang-panjang.

**Keiku-buu89 – **Ini B-nya udah~ semoga puas ^^ Kenapa 89? Bukan 15? /dor. Abaikan.

**Lollytha-chan – **Nih udah apdet. Maaf kalau ngecewain =w=)v

**Ayuzawa Shia – **Buahahaha! /ketawa setan. Dikau muncul juga~ Nut, gomen nggak bisa review di fic kamu, diriku lagi sibuk =u=)v Tapi bakal aku review, kok. Kalau ingat /dor.

**Alodia Ashley – **SHDL apaan, ya? /dor. Tenang tetap dilanjutin kok—kalau ingat /shotsomemore. ^^


	3. Chrysanthemum

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning: Yah, seperti bisanya; AU – OOC – Gaje – Short story – minim deskrip.**

**SasuHina – and many other pairing**

"**Don't like, don't read!"**

.

.

.

**Chrysanthemum**

"Ini, dari Teme."

Mempertahankan tatapan heran dan bingung, Hinata menerima bunga pemberian Naruto yang katanya dari kekasihnya—Sasuke. Hinata tahu ini bunga krisan, tapi kenapa harus lewat Naruto? Kenapa tidak langsung saja memberi bunga tersebut untuk Hinata, secara langsung?

Bunga krisan tersebut terangkai indah. Krisan merah, krisan putih, dan krisan kuning begitu enak dilihat. Sekilas, perkataan Ino tentang arti krisan berdasarkan warna melintas di otaknya,

* * *

><p><em>Bunga krisan itu memiliki arti yang beragam pada setiap warnanya. Misalnya, krisan kuning ini. Krisan ini melambangkan rasa sayang, kebahagiaan, dan optimisme.<em>

_Ka-kalau yang putih?_

_Ehm, yang putih melambangkan kejujuran._

_O-oh. Ya-yang merah ini apa artinya?_

_Bunga krisan merah ini sedikit lebih spesial dibandingkan dengan krisan-krisan yang lain._

_Apa bedanya? Me-mengapa lebih spesial._

_Krisan merah ini melambangkan cinta. Cinta yang mendalam, cinta sejati. Cinta. Ya, makanya sangat beruntung jika kau mendapatkan krisan merah ini dari seseorang._

… _wow, Ino-chan hebat!_

_A-ah, aku 'kan belajar. Jangan berlebihan, Hinata-chan._

* * *

><p>Wajah Hinata memerah mengingat kalimat Ino tentang bunga krisan. Semburat merah di pipinya sangat kontras dengan kulit pucatnya.<p>

"Na-Naruto-_kun_, Sa-Sasuke di mana?"

Naruto terlihat berpikir, namun senyum lebar dan cerah tersungging di bibirnya sedetik kemudian.

"Teme ada di belakangmu!"

"Tch! Berisik, Dobe."

Mendengar suara berat yang sangat Hinata kenal, gadis manis tersebut segera saja menoleh ke belakang. Benar saja, Sasuke sudah berdiri tegap di belakangnya—dengan tangan yang dimasukkan ke saku celana, _stay cool_ andalannya.

Sejenak, suasana hening menyelimuti ketiga makhluk tersebut. Hinata yang masih malu hanya menunduk, sementara Sasuke tetap diam**—**sedang memikirkan sesuatu. Naruto yang juga tidak mau ikut campur masalah pasangan baru tersebut ikutan diam.

"Aku memilihnya secara acak. Err—kalau tidak suka, kau … bisa membuangnya," ujarnya. Walaupun wajahnya tetap datar, namun dalam hati Sasuke harap-harap cemas agar hinata tidak membuangnya.

Hinata menatap Sasuke dengan tatapan aneh, "K-kau bukan Sasuke-_kun_. Sa-Sasuke-_kun_ tidak romantis se-seperti ini," sambil mengatakan kalimat tersebut, bibir mungilnya mengerucut.

Sasuke mendengus, "Aku aneh ya kalau romantis. Ya sudah, aku kembali saja seperti dulu."

"E-eh, ja-jangan! Le-lebih baik seperti ini."

Sunyi. Yang terdengar hanya suara cekikikan dari Naruto. Entah apa yang dia tetawakan, tapi tidak ada yang lucu di sini. Tidak ada. Dasar gila.

"A-ano, so-soal bunganya …" Hinata memainkan matanya gelisah, mencari kata-kata yang tepat untuk mengucapkannya. "So-soal bunganya … aku, aku suka, kok," menggunakan jemarinya yang lentik, dengan perlahan-lahan dan lembut Hinata mengusap kelopak per kelopak bunga krisan tersebut. "A-aku sayang, ju-juga … cinta Sasuke-kun. A-aku jujur …"

Tersenyum kecil—bercampur lega dan bahagia, Sasuke menatap Hinata kemudian segera menciumnya lembut. Oh, jangan lupakan Naruto yang gigit jari melihatnya.

"Oi, oi! Kalian tidak lupa ada aku di sini, 'kan?"

_Oh, Sakura-hime … kenapa dirimu malah pergi ke Jerman dan bersekolah di sana? Tak sadarkah pangeran berkudamu yang ganteng-sumpah-demi-apapun-yang-ada-di-buku-coretan-author-nista-ini rindu setengah hati padamu?_ Batin si blonde dengan tatapan merana. Yang jadi masalah, apa ada masalah dirimu dengan buku coretan diriku ini?

**.**

**.**

**.**

—**Tsuzuku.**

Sankyuu for reading.

**K/note:**

**[Start] —** Benar-benar minim deskrip /pundung. Itu memang salah satu kelemahanku~

**[Story] —** E'he~ abal, ya? Gaje. Yah, begitulah hasil kerja keras otakku yang jarang sekali bisa diandalkan. Dan sepertinya sangat tidak bisa diandalkan. Dan yang lebih parahnya lagi aku ngerjainnya pas lagi sakit.

**[OOT] —** Err … 'kan tadi ada kalimat 'pangeran berkudamu-yang-ganteng-sumpah-demi-blablabla', itu terinspirasi dari perkataan konyol teman cowokku yang ngaku-ngaku ganteng di kelas. Sumpah, kalau ngelihat raut wajah cowok itu, aku mau ngakak gelundungan di lantai kelas. Dan kelas kami bangga punya 'dia'. Hahaha …

**[Finish] — **RnR, please?

—Pojok balas review—

**KeiKo-buu89 — **Humor-nya kerasa? Masa'? Wah, Kise nggak nyangka~~ masih lanjut, dong. Sampai Z.

**Anak Baru —** Makasih jempolnya ^^ Wah, masa ini lucu? Kata aku sih, gatot (garing total =,=")

**Hizuka Miyuki —** Sasuke OOC? Sudah kuduga~ Nih, udah apdet. Gomen kalau chap ini ngecewain.

**DevilAndAngelLove —** Ini udah update. Gomen kalau chap ini ngecewain~ ^^

**Lonelyclover —** Wah, sama dong. Aku juga lebih suka tulisan yang enggak formal, biar gampang dimengerti =w=)

**Lollytha-chan —** Bikin ngakak? Masa'? Awalnya Kise nggak pede buat ngapdetnya. Nih, udah update ^^

**Ritard. —** Hehe ... awalnya Kise juga kaget. Sasu kepala tiga belum kawin? O.O Tapi tak apalah~ kalau gitu nggak jalan ceritanya.

**N —** Seru? Makasih. Nih, udah update ... RnR?


End file.
